Aspiration plays an important role in many medical procedures and environments, for instance during care of a newborn human baby immediately after birth. Although patient safety is the primary concern during aspiration, the safety of the operator of the aspirator is also important. Without proper operator safety measures during aspiration, the operator could be contaminated by germs, bacteria, viruses, and the like that are entrained in the mucus, saliva, blood, amniotic fluid, or other material being aspirated from the patient.